


Carpe Denim

by Batcelot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst (?), Romance, Short One Shot, There's some language in there so watch out kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batcelot/pseuds/Batcelot
Summary: Two lovers attempt to create the best day of their lives. Barry gets some weight off his chest. Lup makes a splash.Spoilers for Ep.65!





	Carpe Denim

"So, Lup. Are you uhh, ready to head on out?" Barry asked, fingering the belt buckle on his signature blue jeans. Lup, with her back turned, nodded and fished out her wand.

"As ready as I can be, Boobarry. You sure you got it all?" she asked with a knowing smirk. The ginormous rucksack strapped to Barry rattled and threatened to take the small man down. Strained, he laughed and hopped from one foot to the other. "I-I'm sure! I mean, this thing kinda sorta weighs, like, as much as the Starblaster so I think we're chill in that department."

Lup turned sharply on her heels and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, a flicker of emotions in her eyes. "Try not the break that back of yours, m'kay?" she said, planting a kiss on his forehead. She paused, then with a sick flip of her wand, marched out the door. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

They walked for hours, their progress punctuated by depressions left in the grass. It was surreal. There were no sounds save for their own; a clanking of odds and ends, the sweet, candied laughter of lovers, and the beating of their hearts. Quiet. It was suffocating, but not overbearingly so, almost comforting if one were to embrace it fully.

Barry requested that they stop every so often to preserve his back. Lup laughed, clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him an 'I told you so' look. They settled on a grassy knoll overlooking a grove of beech trees, unloading some trail mix and two canteens that had seen better years. Barry felt his stomach turn to ice. Doubt wormed its way to the forefront as he felt Lup lean on his shoulder, absently drumming a beat on her thigh. He coughed and spoke.

"Hey, uh, Lup? I know this is... and we're supposed t'be, y'know, having one of the best days of our lives and all but, uh, are you, u-um, enjoying this? I-I know it hasn't been very eventful but... um. Yeah." he bit his lip.

"What? Of course I've enjoyed this! I mean, y'know," She went quiet then, careful to choose the right words. "Y'know, blasting up shit is tight and all but man, sometimes chilling is just as tight, you feel?" He nodded. "Look, Barry, Iove you. I want you to know that. No matter what, this day will always be in my top three."

Barry flushed, a short, choked chortle escaping him. "Oh L-Lup, where would I be without you? You're so fuckin' amazing, you know that? Just look at you- I." he buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He began to cry. "Lup, you're so fuckin' amazing. I'm such a nerd and y-you? You're everything, goddammit!"

Lup could only stare. Barry buckled under the weight and finally gave in.

"Lup, I'm so, so goddamn sorry I couldn't make this the best fuckin' day you've ever had. You don't need to lie t'me. I had every-fuckin'-thing goddamn planned from the start and here I am, blubberin' like a little baby boy!" he jammed his thumbs into his belt loops, brushing against the rough leather of his belt. He squeezed until his fingers turned white. "I-I was so scared, Lup, s-so scared that this would happen. We're gonna fail! We're gonna fail all 'cause I can't fuckin'-"

He was interrupted by a forceful kiss on the lips. It mollified him, giving him the strength to breathe.

"Lu-"

"No, hush." she lifted his chin with a slender finger. "Listen to me. I meant what I said. I don't care what happens. What I care about is spending time with you, Barold. Don't ever say we're gonna fuckin' fail, 'cause we aren't. We've been at it too long to fail now. As long as we can keep ourselves grounded, as long as we can remember, we'll be able kick the Hunger's ass, got it?"

Barry let out a strangled whine of understanding, feeling as though his throat was full of cotton. He clung to Lup, running his fingers through her hair and along the silky fabric of her robes. Just breathe, Bluejeans. Breathe.

They stayed there for a while, lost in the embrace. Had Barry not spoken up, Lup might've nodded off.

"H-Hey, Lulu? Would you still wanna, y-y'know, finish the day off like I planned? I-I'd hate t'leave ya' on a sour note, especially with us doin' the whole lich death thing and shit."

"No shit I wanna finish it! You sure you can carry that bag any longer, though? You looked like you were gonna snap in two," Lup said and rose, watching as Barry cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. S'not like it'll matter once the year's over anyway." They both laughed, knowing far too well.

Barry slipped the rucksack on, making sure all the straps were in place before heading into the distance. The horizon melted into a muddled purple and gray, a soft yellow and pink breaking the skin of the sky.

The sand was cold beneath their bare feet, and the waters were perfectly still. Barry unloaded the rucksack to reveal one of the Starblaster's emergency blow-up rafts, complete with a set of oars and rations. Lup watched curiously, a question forming on her lips as she was ushered into the raft.

"Barold, honey, sweetheart, my dearest- why are we out here?"

"Because I know you'll love this, my dude. You just gotta trust me." he said, jumping in the vacant seat. It caused the raft to bounce dangerously.

"Umm..."

"Trust me, Lu. Please?"

Before she could protest any further, Barry pushed the raft into the water. It was as smooth as glass, save for the ripples they caused. Lup was mesmerized. For a while they sat in complete silence, a few feet away from shore. They watched the waves cringe under them and stretch towards infinity.

"Stop moving. Watch."

Barry said and leaned over the side. Lup mimicked and counted each new wave. Then it all stopped. It was dormant again. It was like a mirror; reflecting the sky and her astonished expression. She felt a hand on her own and jolted, breaking the peace.

"S-So...?"

"I want to blow it up."

"Oh so I'm glad you- wait what?!"

He heard the cacophonous splash before he felt it. Lup cast three magic missiles directly at the water, and big ones at that. Soaked and terrified out of his wits, Barry held on for dear life. Lup was ecstatic, laughing her absolute ass off.

"You s-should see your face, holy shit! Ha-!" she was cut short as the raft capsized. Panic seized her. She surfaced to call for Barry and found him clinging to side of the raft, eyes wide. The water wasn't even that deep.

Lup was in hysterics. She could hardly maintain her composure and she righted the raft, clambered inside, and dragged in a cold and shocked Barry. She held him close, combing her fingers through his hair. They were both exhausted.

"Thanks for taking me here, Boobarry. That was hilarious."

"Y-Yeah, no probs. H-Holy shit."

Then they kissed for an eternity, caressed by the light rocking of the raft.

\---

It was practically pitch black by the time they got to shore, still glued to each other's side as they packed up, exchanging kisses and compliments. When they got to the Starblaster, everyone was tucked in their beds, dawn just around the corner. They sneaked into Barry's room and jumped on the bed, sprawled over each other. They laughed, kissed, and held each other close.

Before they knew it, they were out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a big 'ole fic like this (even though it ain't big), so please excuse how bad it is. That, and I've never written any romance-y stuff before. Feel free to comment w/ some criticisms yo! I'd love to get better. 
> 
> Peace.


End file.
